


Netflix and Chill

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/M, Hand Job, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cas are watching a movie. At some point, you get bored, and decide to do something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A loud bang came from the room, followed by gunshots and then silence.

“You don’t have to do this, brother,” a blonde man said from his position on the floor, coughing out blood in the process.

The man in front of him gave him a doleful look as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “I am sorry, brother,” he said before he pulled the trigger, and the body in front of him collapsed on the floor, blood leaking from it.

“That was a rather interesting way to end the movie,” Castiel said as the credits began to roll.

You yawned before tilting your head to see him. “You know, it's not the end,” you said before laying your head back on his shoulder, “There is another part to it.”

“There is?” Castiel’s eyes lit up like kid’s who was just told Santa is real.

You smiled at his excitement before replying, “Yeah. You wanna watch it now?”

“Yes, I would like that, but only if you would watch it with me,” he said and took you hand in his, lasing your fingers together.

The truth was, you were pretty tired from watching TV. Castiel and you had spent the entire day in the bunker’s recreation room, binge watching TV shows and films. The movie that you had just finished watching was three hours long, and you were ready to take a break and do something else, but seeing as Cas was so peaceful and content right now, you couldn't bring yourself to stop the movie marathon you had going on. Maybe you could sit through one more movie.

“Sure,” you shrugged, “Why not?”

He smiled at you and kissed your forehead before choosing the next movie.

30 minutes into the movie, and you were already starting to get bored. Cas, on the other hand, was submerged into the movie, listening thoroughly to every line and trying to make sense of everything that was happening on the screen.

You were snoozing on Castiel’s shoulder, when moans and pants woke you up from your short nap.

‘Oh, great, sex scene,’ you thought. ‘Now I have to sit through this.’

At first you were apathetic towards the activities that were happening on the screen, but when you actually paid attention to what they were doing, you could not take your eyes off. A man with a jaw that could probably cut through rock, was peppering kisses down the neck of a woman with wavy, blonde hair and plump lips. His hands roamed down her body, not missing an inch of her smooth, tan skin. In return, she rewarded him with moans, soft, yet lewd in the silence of the room. The two actors shared so much passion, making you wonder if they were dating in the real life.

All too soon, the scene came to an end, changing the setting to a morning in the kitchen, leaving you with a slight ache between your legs.

You tilted your head to Castiel. Judging by his appearance, he wasn't bother by the earlier scene whatsoever. His face was as casual as before, and he was still absorbed in the picture in front of him.

However, when your eyes traveled lower down his body, you saw a slight bulge in his pants, which you were sure was not there before.

You thought to yourself, ‘If I have to sit through another three hours of shouting and fighting, might as well do something pleasant in the meantime.’ With that state of mind, you took your hand away from Cas, and placed it on his knee, slowly moving it higher.

Castiel didn't comment on your action, but you felt his muscles tense under your touch, and you could swear he was holding his breath as your hand slid up higher on his thigh. At last, you placed your hand on his bulge, and a low moan left your lips at how hard he was. He let his head fall on the back of the couch, and pants and grunts left his mouth as you stroked him through his trousers.

At some point, Castiel tried to reach for the remote, to turn off the TV, but you stopped him.

“Don’t bother,” you said as you snatched the remotes from his hand. “Enjoy the movie while I enjoy something else,” you added with a wink.

When he was rock hard under your palm, and his trousers were so tight around his bulge, you feared they would tear, you removed your hand, earning a whimper from him.

“Patience, Castiel,” you said with a smirk before moving on the couch so that you were on your knees, facing him.

You unbuttoned his trousers, and he lifted his hips so you could pull them down, together with his boxer. As soon as the clothing was off, his hard cock sprang free, precum already leaking from the tip. Groan slipped past Castiel’s lips when you licked away the cum with the tip of your tongue; you took a moment to savor his taste before his voice called for you.

“Y/N, please.”

You smirked at his words. Even though Castiel was the alpha in your relationship, from time to time, he would beg, and if that was not the hottest thing in the world, you didn't know what was.

“What was that?” you said as you stroked him.

He spoke again, but this time his gravelly voice was muffled by the shouts from the TV.

“You gotta speak up, baby.” Your hand kept stroking him, until you pulled it lower, to his balls, and fondled them.

“Please,” he moaned, “suck me.”

His words went straight to your core, and if you weren't wet before, you sure were dripping now.

“How sinful,” you said and kissed the tip of his member. “Angel of the Lord, begging to have his cock sucked by a human.”

You traced your tongue over a prominent vein on him to the head, before going down and repeating the motion with another vein.

He bucked his hips towards your face, begging for you to take him in, and at last, you decided to comply.

At first, you took only his head in, sucking hard on it, and earning a strangled moan of your name, before taking him all in and bobbing your head.

“Oh fuck,” he said and took a fistful of your hair. “Just like that.”

You moved your head at a swift pace, you tongue flat against him. At some point, he took over and started snapping his hips faster towards you, fucking your mouth fast and hard, leaving you with no other choice but to simply take him in.

You moaned around him when you felt his cock twitch in your mouth. Looking up at him, you saw his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted, heavy breathings and groans coming from it. Even a gunshot from the movie didn't made Castiel open his eyes; he was too immersed by the pleasure that your warm, wet mouth gave him.

His movements slowed down, letting you to take over. You sucked him, and stroked what didn't fit in your mouth with one hand, while the other worked on his balls. His hold on your hair tightened, and you heard him speak in a voice clouded by lust, “Fuck, you are so good at sucking my cock.”

His praise made you hollow out your cheeks around him, and you worked more enthusiastically, eager to bring him to his undoing.

“Y/N, I am going to-” he didn't get to finish his sentence as his orgasm hit him hard and out of nowhere, and he shot his load deep in your mouth. You kept working him through his orgasm as you swallowed everything he had to give you. When you were sure he was spent, you slowed down your movements before stopping completely and pulling him out of your mouth. You put his boxers and pants back on as he breathed heavily, trying to compose himself, but to no avail. His hands were on his side as he watched you clean up.

You wiped a drop of his cum from your lips and placed it in your mouth before getting up from the couch and stretching, teasing him with a peek of the waistband of your black lace panties. You turned around and gave him a peck on the lips before moving to the door.  

“I’m gonna go grab some snacks. You want anything?”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas are watching a movie. At some point, you get bored, and decide to do something else.

_ You wiped a drop of his cum from your lips and placed it in your mouth before getting up from the couch and stretching, teasing him with a peek of the waistband of your black lace panties. You turned around and gave him a peck on the lips before moving to the door. _

_ “I’m gonna go grab some snacks. You want anything?” _

 

He gulped before saying, “You.”

You tilted your head, looking at him with fake confusion in your eyes. “Me? But you just had me,” you tried to sound innocent. You chuckled before adding, “You are so insatiable.” You opened the door and headed to the kitchen, leaving debauched Castiel alone with a TV still running.

After getting a glass of water and a bite of an apple, you headed back to the recreation room. When you opened to the door, you saw the couch empty and the TV still on.

You eyed the room, carefully proceeding. “Cas?” you called.

Not a second later, a flap of wings echoed through the room, and the next thing you knew, you were spun around and pressed flat against the door, making a sigh leave your mouth.

“Cas?” you tried to tilt you head to see him, but his body was pressed flush against yours, and it felt like you were pressed between two walls, except one of them had a bulge nudging at your ass.

One of his hands landed on your hip, slowly moving upwards and lifting up your shirt, while the other made its way to your stomach.

“Insatiable? Funny, since you are the one who couldn't wait to have my cock in your mouth,” he spoke, his mouth so close to your ear, you could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke.

You bit your lower lip in anticipation as his hand on your stomach moved higher, playing with the material of your bra, while his lips came in contact with your neck; not kissing, just grazing over the skin.

You were still wet and horny from the blow job that you gave him earlier, so you didn't have the power nor desire to take his teasing.

You sneaked your hand under your top and placed it on Cas’, moving it on top of your clothed breast, and moaning when he gave it a squeeze. He took his other hand away from your hip and placed it on your other breast as well, now kneading both of them while leaving small bites on your neck.

You threw your head back on Castiel’s shoulder, your eyes closed as you relished in his touch and grinded against him, feeling his painfully hard erection against your ass. He groaned at your movements and lowered one of his hands to the waistband of your pants. He waited a moment for your approval, and when you said, “Please.” He snuck it under and cupped your sex. He ran a single finger over your entrance, soaking it in your arousal and chuckling at how wet you were.

“Tell me, did you got so wet from sucking my cock?” he said before biting on your shoulder.

You cried out before replying, “No.” That was a lie. You both knew you enjoyed sucking Cas as much as he enjoyed you sucking him, but you didn’t want to give him the gratification of hearing you say that.

Castiel made a tsk sound. “You know, Y/N, lying is a sin,” he said and circled your entrance with his finger, “and I have no other choice but to punish you.” And with that, he plunged his finger in you while his other hand took your breast out of your bra, not bothering to take it off, and tweaked the nipple between his finger.

His finger inside of you moved fast, and not long after, he added another one, scissoring them. You scraped at the door in front of you, feeling as if you were about to faint from intense pleasure he gave you.

He groaned in your ear as he grinded his erection against your ass while still fucking you with his fingers. Your orgasm was approaching fast, and a moan slipped past your lips when you felt that you were about to lose yourself to the pleasure, but suddenly, every sensation stopped, and you made a needy whimper. He pulled away from you, giving you room to turn around. When you did, you saw him lick his fingers clean from your wetness, making your pussy clench around nothing from arousal.

When he looked at you, his pupils were dilated, only lust flooding in his eyes. He placed one of his hands by your head, leaning in to brush his lips against yours. You moved towards him, wanting to kiss him, but he pulled away.

“Kisses are only for good girls, and you haven't been good,” he said. He moved away from you and sat on the couch with his legs wide open, making you want to be between them. “Strip.”

You made your way to him in slow and calculated steps, swaying your hips from side to side before coming to a stop right in front of him. You undid your shirt, button by button, revealing Castiel’s favorite black lacy bra of yours, with a blue heart in the center. When the last button was done, you let your shirt slide down your shoulders, dropping on the floor.

As Castiel watched you strip for him, he undid the fly of his trousers and took his cock in his hand, pumping it while he watched you.

You turned around from Castiel, giving him a view of your back as you tugged down your pants, and bended over when you slid them, giving him a great view of your round ass. You turned back around, and played with the waistband of your panties, pulling them down, but not enough to show your pussy.

Castiel breathed through his nose, as he stroked himself faster, before reluctantly stopping. The world around you spun, and you found yourself in your and Castiel’s room. He got up from the bed and started shedding off his clothes.

“On your hands and knees,” he said when he threw his dress shirt to some corner of the room.

You did as he asked after quickly taking off you lingerie, and got on all fours in the center of the bed. You tilted your head and saw Castiel right behind you, his hands pushing down his trousers and boxers, before throwing them somewhere, not bothering where they were going to land.

He tapped the head of his cock over your clit, making you moan and buck your hips towards him, but he drew away. His big hand landed on your ass cheek, squeezing the flesh in his hand before pulling away. You were about to turn around to see what he was doing, when his hand landed hard on your ass with a piercing sound following. Three more consecutive slaps followed, and by the end of them, you were so wet, your arousal was dripping down your thighs, which didn't go unnoticed by Castiel.

“Castiel, please,” you begged as you couldn't take his teasing any longer. You felt as if you weren't going to cum soon, you would explode from all the pent up arousal.

“What was that?” he mimicked your words from earlier.

“Please- Please fuck me. I need you-need you to fuck me,” you stuttered out.

A wicked smile crept up on Castiel’s face.

“A human, begging to be fucked by an angel. How anticipated.” And with those words, he slid into you in one swift motion, your wetness providing more than enough lubrication.

You clawed at the bedsheets under you, his rough thrusts making your entire body move forward each time he slid in and out of you. It was already hard enough, holding yourself up with all the arousal flooding through your veins, and after one particularly rough thrust from Castiel, you couldn't hold yourself any longer, and your upper half fell on the sheets, one side of your face pressed against the mattress.

“Cas-Castiel,” you managed to stutter out between cries and moans that left your mouth.

Castiel covered your body with his, pressing his hot chest against your back while still moving his hips. He placed one of his hands on top of yours, lasing your fingers together as he brought his face closer to you. He kissed the back of your neck and your shoulder blade before moving to your ear, biting on the earlobe.

“Cas,” you cried. You were so close from all the earlier teasing, and you felt you were going to come any moment.

“Always so good for me,” he said. One of his hands made its way between your legs and started making quick circles around your clit. “My hunter, my human.”

His words filled your heart with love, and not long after, you came. Your body shook uncontrollably, and the spasm of your pussy pulled Castiel into his own orgasm. He moaned your name over and over again as he worked you both through your orgasms, before coming to a stop. He didn't move away, instead showered your face and back with light kisses.

You were so thoroughly spent, that you could barely hold your eyes open. The last thing you remembered were Castiel's lips on your neck before your eyes closed and you fell into a deep sleep.

 

As you slowly woke up, you grumbled when you didn't feel Castiel's body pressed to yours. You ran a hand over the mattress, and when you didn't find him anywhere, you unwillingly opened your eyes. Sitting up on the bed, you turned your head to neon red numbers. ‘8:15,’ they read. You wondered where Castiel might have been; he always waited until you woke up before going on a hunt.

Before your mind could wander off too far, the door to the bedroom opened, and Castiel came in, a tray in his hands with a mug and a plate full of pancakes on it. The earlier sulk on your face faded, quickly replaced with a smile as Castiel made his way to you.

“Good morning,” he said and kissed your forehead before placing the tray on your legs.

“Morning,” you mumbled back as you took a mug of what happened to be coffee and took a few sips.

As you started cutting in the pancakes, you tried to remember the events of last night. The last thing you remembered were Castiel’s soft lips on your neck, his large hands on your skin, and his… As you started going down the memory lane, your face began to change from your natural skin color, to a bright pink, which didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel. You didn’t notice the self-confident smirk he had his face, proud that he fucked you into an oblivion.

When you finished your breakfast, he moved away the dishes and settled next to you.

“Where are Sam and Dean?” you said. Usually they were already up at this time, arguing or getting ready for the hunt, but today you heard no sounds whatsoever.

“They already left,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You tilted your head at him, a habit you picked up from him, prodding him to continue.

“They left for a vampire hunt two states over. They offered me to go with them, but I declined,” he said and took your hand in his. “I prefer spending my time with you.”

A dopey smile spread on your face, and you hid your face in his shoulder, your cheeks once again changing color.

“I love you,” you murmured. You’ve been dating for more than a year, and had said ‘I love you’ countless times, but you still got shy every time.

“I love you too,” he said and kissed the top of your head.

After sometime of mindless kissing and cuddling, you stretched your hands above your head and got up from the bed, ready to start your day.

“So, we probably have the bunker to ourselves for two or three days,” you said. “What do you wanna do?”

Castiel thought for a second, before saying, “Do you want to watch Netflix?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
